Dreams
by threatmantic
Summary: They say that dreams are just a playground meant for the mind but who knows. Some dreams may become reality
1. In your Dreams

Hello, Kitykat556 here on my new account! I have like seven stories that I have typed, but are too lazy to edit/add. Tehee anyways, please read and review. Some OCs to cause drama, and most characters are out of character.

_Italics are the text in dreams. _

**Summary:** Dreams, that's how they meet. But what happens when those dreams turn into reality? Only bad can come, right? NxM, AU.

**Paring: **NatsumexMikan, KokoxSumire

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

In all of my dreams, there is a girl. A girl who had hazel orbs and auburn hair. She had told me her name, Mikan Sakura. I had reciprocated saying my name was Natsume Hyuuga. She is seventeen, just like me. But I highly doubt that the girl is real. The girl herself, is an optimist, and always has a smile on her face. Throughout my dreams she has never even show an expression other than happiness. To be honest, it was quite annoying.

Mikan is the complete opposite of me, but somehow, I enjoy her company. For some reason, I felt myself opening up to her. I told her all about my parents' death, and she just comforted me as she embraced me. Something about her just melted my frozen heart, that only Ruka could penetrate through.  
(Put line here)

There is this boy in my dreams. A boy who possessed crimson eyes and raven hair. We had exchanged names. His was Natsume Hyuuga and we were both seventeen. However, I do not believe this boy is for real. He is just a figment of my imagination. The boy himself, is a pessimist and quite stoic. Throughout my dreams, he has never showed any sign of jubilance.

He is somewhat quite similar to me, although he does not know it. We are both struggling and are in pain, but I mask it with happiness and he does it with out emotion. However, I have seen a different side of him. Whenever he talks about his family and his parents' death, he is sincere. I respect this boy. He can let his real emotions shine through his mask, and that is something I could never do myself.

Never once have I told this boy about my parents and how they died. I couldn't do that without sobbing. To me, displaying tears is a sign of weakness, and there was only one person who could see me weak, and that was Hotaru. Hotaru was the only person who could see behind my charade. At first she told me to just show my real self, but she gave up after my constant refusal. Someday I would love to be as strong as Hotaru and Natsume, but all I can do now is hope for the best.

* * *

I sighed before I let myself drift to sleep, and I hope that I would get to see Mikan again.

"Hello Natsume," her voice was ringing in my head. Her voice was very peaceful and made me feel calm.

However, I kept a straight face and replied, "Hn."

She flashed a wide smile, "Natsume, you don't need to be so grumpy all the time. You should smile."

"Yeah, right," I said rolling my eyes. Mikan smiled at me once more, but this time, it seemed fake, like a mask. However, I decided to ignore this. Mikan would not make a phony smile.

"Oh, well at least..." Mikan began, "Never mind." Mikan sighed, but still kept her smile in place.

I didn't know what to say, so we both remained silent for numerous hours. We started into each other's eyes, and for the first time her eyes did not appear joyous.

'Beep, beep' I heard coming from Mikan's direction

She gazed at me with a smile plastered on her face "Sorry that's my alarm. I must get up now." And with that, she had disappeared, leaving me alone to think to myself. The only thing that remained in my mind was the sadness dwelling in her eyes. In fifteen minutes time, my alarm went off as well.

* * *

I arose out of bed, not excited to start the new semester at Gakuen Alice. Great, I have another couple of months with Narumi as my teacher. All that man does is cross dress and frolic. Nobody can be as fruity as that guy.

"Natsume, are you up? School starts in ten minutes, and I don't want to be late on my first day of school," my best friend Ruka said as he knocked on my door.

I opened the door and replied, "Okay, come on let's go."

* * *

When we reached class we sat in our seats, which happened to be right next to each other. Within five minutes our homeroom teacher frolicked in, "Bonjour class. We have three new students today."

A boy and two girls immerged from the door. The first girl had a stoic expression, raven hair and violet eyes. The boy had icy blue hair with a set of eyes matching his hair color. The last was a girl with hazel orbs and auburn hair, one that strangely resembled Mikan.

The first to speak was the violet eyed girl, "Hotaru Imai, 17. Don't bug me."

The boy smiled as he placed his arm around the brunette making her face flush, "My name is Mannen Kirtoza."

The girls started shouting, "Mannen-kun we love you!" How annoying.

Mannen gave a sincere smile as he said, "Sorry girls I'm taken, and that goes same with this girl right here." He stated as he rested one arm on the student's shoulder

That Mikan girl finally spoke up, "Mikan Sakura. Age seventeen. I hope we can be good friends." Holy crap! The girl was Mikan. The same one that has been in my dreams since I was six.

"Narumi-sensi, where do Mannen, Hotaru and I sit?" the brunette questioned

"Imai-san you will sit next to Yuu Tobita. Mannen-kun, you will sit next to Mikan-chan and Mikan-chan you will be sitting next to Natsume Hyuuga. " Her eyes widened after hearing my name and so I smirked. "Oh, since I have a meeting, it's free period!"

Imai then walked to her seat in the front of the room, while Mikan and Kirtoza walked to the back of the room and Mikan sat beside me.

"Hello Natsume," she greeted with the same neutral smile on her face.

We stared at each other once again and I just muttered, "Hn." However, the class was quite rambunctious.

"Sakura knows our Natsume-sama!" The girls began shrieking. "And she is calling him by his first name."

"Plus, she has connections with the new hot boy, Mannen," a girl, Luna Koizumi smirked as he heard every single word that came out of the blonde's mouth. "Yeah, she does, she's my girlfriend," Mannen once again put his arm around Mikan's shoulders and her face became brighter than a tomato.

For an unknown reason, I became very irked, "Flirting in the classroom is not allowed" All heads turned toward me as I had said this. This could have been a big mistake on my part.

Koko, one of my closest friends, came up behind me, "Someone's jealous, huh?" I couldn't help but twitched and looked over to Mikan as her face had turned a brighter shade of pink. I then made a mental note to give Koko a piece of my mind.

"Yeah right Koko, I don't even know this girl. She was just annoying me by calling me by my first name without even knowing me" I simply said, and my heart cringed inside. My gaze drifted over to Mikan, and for the first time I had seen, her smiled faded. Maybe what I said affected her more than I thought.

* * *

Thank you all for reading. And thank you to blackcat9517, for being a beta-reader for this chapter, and also for the summary.


	2. Embraced

Hello Kitykat556 here again. This is the fastest I have ever updated, unless I wrote the chapters together. Anyway thank you for all who have read the first chapter.

* * *

Mikan stood up, and excused herself and she was shortly followed by that Kirtoza. Had what I said to her affected her that much? It is not technically like we have met before. Yes, we met in my dreams but that doesn't count. Dreams will always be dreams

"Looks like Natsume has got his eyes on the new girl" Koko whispered to Ruka with a smirk. Does he really think I'm deaf?

"No, I don't think so. Remember Sakura-san is dating Kirtoza-san" Ruka replied

* * *

That damn Hyuuga. How dare he hurt my sister! Yes, Mikan is my sister. We are both Sakuras/Yukiharas/Kirtozas. When we were transferring to middle school, all the girls had fancied me and all the boys wanted Mikan. Apparently, Mikan already had someone she loved so she rejected all of them, and as for me, well, fan girls are annoying. So we devised a plan. One that stated that we would act like a couple in order to avoid such issues but it has some perks too since the guys will eventually get jealous. Luckily for me, I just found my new playmate, Natsume Hyuuga.

Anyway back to my sister. I spotted her underneath a Sakura tree. I sighed as I remembered how Mikan, Hotaru and I would use play under these types of trees when we were younger. Sometimes I wish I could turn back time back to those days. No Natsume Hyuuga and no worries.

"Mikan," I called out running to her. She titled her head up, I noticed that she was tearing up.

"M-Mannen," she managed to stammer.

I then quickly embraced her, "Don't worry Mikan, I'm here for you"

"Mannen, he was the one, the one I always talked about, the one I love," she said as she returned my hug. Wait, Natsume Hyuuga is the boy my older twin likes? Yikes.

"Mikan let your mask come down. Stop running away from your emotions. Express yourself. Do you know how much it hurts Hotaru and I to see you with a fake smile plastered on your face?" I said ignoring the comment she had made about Hyuuga.

"I can't. Only people I love can see the weak and real me. Only you and Hotaru. How are you so strong Mannen? Even after mom and dad's death? You don't know how lucky you are," Mikan said as she was engrossed in tears.

I smiled at her, "Once your mask comes down, you will be able to feel happiness, not the fake emotion that you think is protecting your heart from harm."

"It's not that easy, and thanks. I really do love you, Mannen," Mikan said managing a genuine smile.

"Mikan, I love you more than words can say," And that's when we finally broke our hug. I know what I must do, I must let Natsume have Mikan, and break down her mask. But if he does anything bad to my sister, I'll make sure he pays and no, there's nothing wrong with being overprotective.

* * *

"I really do love you, Mannen," a sweet, but familiar voice said. When I followed the voice, it led me to the girl I was looking for, but she had a guy with her.

"Mikan, I love you more than words can say," Kirtoza said as he stopped hugging the brunette. Damn, he was the one who comforted Mikan, and not me. Wait, why do I care?

"Mannen, we should probably get back. I don't want Hotaru to kill me," Mikan said with a giggled.

Mannen chuckled, "Hotaru tends to kill you quite often." Mikan giggled as she nodded.

As Mikan and Mannen were walking back to class, I stood in front of Mikan and of course, Mannen stopped dead on his tracks.

"What do you want Hyuuga?" she questioned me with the same cheerful tone in my dreams

"Talk" I uttered, ignoring the look Mannen was giving me

Her boyfriend then smirked, "Okay, bye honey, see you in class." I cringed, 'honey.' How cheesy.

"Wait Mannen, don't go!" Mikan wailed, "Damn Mannen, stupid bro-boyfriend." She kept cursing to herself about her boyfriend Kirtoza.

"What do you want, Hyuuga?" she asked, making sure our eyes did not make any contact by finding an excuse to look somewhere else.

"It's Natsume," I corrected.

She rolled her eyes, "That's not what you said in class." Damn, that one had hit a nerve.

"Well, that's because we were around other people, and I didn't want them to know we know each other. However, when we are alone it doesn't matter," I explained.

Her smile faded, but she did not cry, nor scream but simply said, "Well, Hyuuga, if you can't talk, act like you know me in front of your friends, that means you are embarrassed by me. Why should I talk to someone who is embarrassed of what people will think when we talk? Goodbye. I have to go back to class to met Mannen." she left me in a confused and dumbfounded state.

* * *

Sakura-san had come back into the room in search of her boyfriend. She was shocked to find out that he wasn't here, but took her seat anyway, and we began talking.

"Hello, my name is Mikan Sakura," she said, withdrawing her pale hand

"Ruka Nogi, nice to meet you," I said as I returned her gesture and shook her hand.

Mikan flashed me a smile, "You too Ruka-pyon!"

"Sakura-san what is with the Pyon at the end of my name?" I asked, confused of why girls had always given me girly nicknames.

Sakura smiled at me again, "Pyon sounds cute, and by the way, please call me Mikan." My face flushed at her smile. Crap, I am not falling for this girl, right? If I am, Natsume is probably going to skin me alive, he seemed quite interested in her earlier.

"Sure thing Mikan. So, do you know Natsume?" I inquired. After the incident it seemed like maybe she was just a girl that fawned over him.

Her smile faded, "I thought I did, but I don't." What exactly did she mean by that?

* * *

Please review, and thank you for reading. Thank you to my beta-reader, blackcat!


	3. Reunion

Hello, Kitykat556 here. Yay! Haha anyway, thank you for your reviews. I appreciate them. Anyways I forgot to write that there with also be TsubasaxMisaki, and I know Tsubasa will come in this chapter, not so sure about Misaki. And next chapter will have Youchi. Please read and review.

* * *

Ruka looked at me with a puzzled expression, "What do you mean by that?" it had somewhat made me smirk. Wasn't it obvious?

I then faked a smile and replied, "He is not the man I thought he was." Once again, Ruka shot me a confused look.

"But you knew his name," Ruka stated.

I chuckled, "Never mind" Ruka nodded at me as he flashed me a cute smile. Life would be easier if I had fallen for him, but my heart never chooses the smoothest course.

"I am sorry for troubling you Mikan," he apologized, and I yet again, had a phony smile on my face.

"It's alright, now if you'll excuse me, I promised Mannen I would see him after Natsume and I were done talking," I got out of my seat, waved goodbye to Ruka-pyon, and went to search for my brother. Even so, there was one more reason why I had left Ruka-pyon and that was because Natsume Hyuuga had just reentered the classroom. And I did not want to talk to him.

* * *

After Mikan left, I was in a state of shock. Of all the people, how could she say such a thing to me? She was meant to be with the one who understood her, aside from Ruka. But it technically, it was my fault.

Once I was positive she wasn't going to come back, I headed back to the classroom. When I saw her, she was in my seat, talking to Ruka. However, out of pure chance, when I entered the classroom, she excused herself to leave.

"Oi, Ruka," I said with a wave as I approached my seat, "What were you talking to Sakura about?"

Ruka bit his lip, "Mikan was telling me, umm, about personal things."

I sighed. Wait did he just call her Mikan? They had just met, why were they referring to each other by their first names? It really irked me, but trust me, it was not jealously.

"So where did she go?" I asked with a sudden burst of curiosity.

Ruka's lips formed a smirk, which was very unusual, "Someone seems interested."

"No way in hell Ruka. That girl is so ugly and annoying. She is just a pest," I lied. But before I could do anything else, I felt myself get shot by something and it was no other than that new girl's weird gun and did I hear it say something like 'Baka! Baka! Baka!'

The quiet stoic girls arose with a sneer, "And that is what I call the Baka Gun 7.4."

"What the heck?" I cursed at her. However, she ignored me and sat back down. Ever since those three came to this school, it is beginning to be filled with a whole bunch of lunatics.

* * *

"Mannen, Mannen, where are you?" I called out. I was now in the high school division, searching endlessly for my brother.

"Are you lost, little girl?" A boy with a star tattoo under his eye asked. Wait did this boy just call me little?

When I turned around to face the boy, my eyes widened, "Tsubasa-senpai!" I exclaimed

Tsubasa had a bamboozled look on his face, "How do you know my name? Do we know each other?"

My expression darkened, "Well, you should. After all my name is Mikan Sakura, Mikan Yukihara or even Mikan Kirtoza."

Tsubasa then embraced me, "Mikan-chan, I haven't seen you in so long. You have matured, there is no way I would be able to recognize you."

"Tsubasa-senpai, you can stop hugging me now," I said, my face turned pink from the embarrassment of a lot of high schoolers students looking at us. Some gave us looks.

"But Mikan, I haven't seen you, Hotaru or Mannen in ten years. Let me guess, you and Mannen are pretending to date" Tsubasa stated without breaking our hug.

My face flushed, "How did you know?" Tsubasa was always able to tell anything that was going on in my life with just a look. It puzzled me of how he could do such a thing.

"A childhood friend's intuition," he said finally letting go of me, as he let out a chuckle. "Where are Mannen and Hotaru anyway?" he questioned as he looked around

"Hotaru is in the classroom, and Mannen, well I don't know," I said with a genuine smile evident on my face. Tsubasa was always one who could bring out my smiles. Even after ten years that never changed. No wonder I had a crush on him when I was four.

"Ah I see. I'm sorry Mikan-chan, but I must go. Misaki told me to meet her soon. She's my girlfriend" he said and winked "We'll catch up later. Bye" Tsubasa said as he walked away to a girl named Misaki. A part of me felt my heart break.

"Bye Tsubasa-senpai," I said with a wave.

"Heartbreaking isn't it?" An icy blue hair lad said appearing behind me.

"Mannen," I yelped, and he smiled, "When did you get there, and where have been?"

Mannen grinned, "Well, I ran into someone that we knew, you remember Youchi." My face immediately lit up.

"YOUCHI'S HERE!" I exclaimed. It had been so long since I had last seen him. After all Tsubasa's mom took him in since his parents had died, so they had to move away together."Yes it seems so. He says he will find some time to see you tomorrow," Mannen explained

I clapped my hands together, "This is so exciting, first Tsubasa, and next Yo-chan!"

Mannen shot me another smile, "The old Mikan is finally starting to come back, huh?

* * *

As I was walking out of class, I happened to saw Mikan. Do I have rotten luck or what?

I then overheard their conversation. Kirtoza gave Mikan a smile, "The old Mikan is finally starting to come back, huh?" I was shocked. What was difference from the old and new Mikan?

"Yeah, I guess so Mannen. It was about time anyway. Mikan Yukihara is coming back," Mikan said shooting her fist in the air. Wait? Mikan's last name is Yukihara. But aren't Mr. and Mrs. Yukihara dead? But Mikan always told me that her parents were alive? Has she been lying to me this whole time? I thought we told each other everything...

* * *

Thank you for reading/reviewing. I love you all. Please continue reading. And sorry if it seems kind of rushed, but it needs to be done to progress the story's plot, or there would not be any plot. Once again thanks a lot to my beta reader blackcat!


End file.
